


The himbo

by stopdontlookatme



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Pining, Sasuke is emo and Naruto is in a frat, Slurs, TW mentions of past bullying and homophobia, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopdontlookatme/pseuds/stopdontlookatme
Summary: Sasuke keeps running into a himbo called Naruto, and as some kind of cosmic joke, it just so happens that Naruto is naked each time they meet.(In which Sasuke is deeply in denial of his feelings while Naruto is not as straight as he seems. Things just go downhill from there on)
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 22
Kudos: 309





	The himbo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [have your cake and eat it too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079046) by [keskasi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keskasi/pseuds/keskasi), [wingchestr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingchestr/pseuds/wingchestr). 



> Sasuke and Naruto are both 19 here. This was inspired by Keskasi's "Have your cake and eat it too" and the webcomic "Honeydew syndrome". I'm not even American, but my American coworker was telling me about his frat days lol and after reading Honeydew Syndrome I immediately thought of Sasuke and Naruto as an emo and jock getting together. Basically this is v self indulgent and embarrassing.

The first time Sasuke clapped eyes on Naruto was far more of him than he had bargained for.

Precisely, he saw his whole dick.

He and Gaara had been sharing a blunt, sitting on the bench of their college campus. It was a warm spring night, and classes had only started a week ago, so they still had time to relax. They were still in the process of exploring the campus on their days off.

Tonight they had wondered closer to the frat house, usually somewhere visibly queer men like Sasuke would avoid - his painted nails and dyed bangs generally was a indication for most people of his orientation. However, he also had a nasty glare and bad tendency to end altercations by breaking other people's arms if his rage peaked enough; Itachi had taught him self defence when he had first came out at the tender age of ten, bless his protective soul (“Look, Sasuke, you kind of look like easy pickings. For pervs and homophobes both. Maybe we’re starting you off with self defence too young but better to be sorry”).

More importantly, he also had Gaara next to him, who stood at 6’3 with his facial tattoo and shaved brows. The mile long stare, coupled with his pupil less eyes and blank expression also seemed to unsettle most strangers, so anyone who would potentially fuck with or even approach them usually left them along.

Until tonight anyways.

Some blond guy carrying a box sprinted across the lawn where they sat. He was buck naked, before he then doubled back and approached the two, sheepishly grinning and holding the box up as if it was some sort of explanation.

“Hey guys! I’m Naruto. Would you like to buy some chocolate? We’re raising for a charity!” Sasuke took a drag and passed the joint back to Gaara and raised his brow. _Dude’s definitely hot_ , he thought. Contrary to Sasuke’s pale skin and delicate features, the guy was tall, like just a shade below Gaara with a solid tanned bod, and some kind of traditional Japanese a tattoo across his defined abs. Killer dick as well. He had sun bleached hair and real pretty eyes.

He also looked kind of dumb. Like a real Himbo, Sasuke decided, nodding to himself.

“What do you have?” Gaara asked quietly. Sasuke snorted. Fucking typical, Sasuke thought to himself. Gaara really was unflappable, clearly even with some dudes junk swinging in their faces. A hurricane could be blowing towards them, and Gaara would probably just pick Sasuke up kicking and screaming and walk straight through it.

  
“This man has his whole birthday suit out and all you can think of is chocolate? We’ll take 2 bars of Musketeers and some Hershays if you’ve got them”.

Naruto was in the middle of fumbling around for the chocolates when he seemed to fumble and stare at Sasuke after hearing his voice. For some reason, he only then started to slightly blush as if he were suddenly conscious of his nakedness, and rubbed the back of his head.

“Um, yeah it’s a hazing thing... I’m part of the frat and this year it was to streak around campus. Gotta try not to get caught by security and sell 30 dollars worth of chocolate for a charity.” His blush seemed to deepen a little more in the park’s lamp light as he handed the chocolates to Sasuke, his thick tanned fingers grazing Sasuke’s hand. “That’ll be 6 dollars for you, dudes”.

Sasuke grimaced at being called a “dude” and nodded towards Gaara as he took his wallet out. “I got it, Gaara.” He smirked in amusement as Naruto almost dropped the money when he dropped the cash into his hand. The man was probably kind of creeped out by him and Gaara. His other friend, Shikamaru, was way more mellow looking, though he was usually too lazy and locked to their dorm couch to accompany Sasuke on his nightly walks. Gaara was an insomniac and thought Sasuke’s late night rants were amusing, even if he didn’t usually smoke or say as much as Shikamaru.

“Thanks. And security is patrolling the north side of the campus right now, so that’s why everyone’s smoking here right now.” Sasuke held up a new joint and nodded towards the direction of the Science buildings.

“Oh, thanks dude. And umm, thanks again for buying Chocolate, this money’s going towards a local animal shelter. I’ll leave you bros to it...” He jogged off and Sasuke admired the toned ass before lighting the new joint.

“Man, frats are fucking weird. Catch me dead being in one. Did you know that my cousin Shisui was in a frat when he was studying in Florida...” The night went on with Sasuke laying out a hundred points in typical emo fashion on how he’d end himself to Gaara if he were in a frat, about jocks and how they were all did way more gay shit than he ever did himself as Gaara occasionally hummed and stared at the moths flying around the garden.

\----

The second time Sasuke encountered Naruto was surprisingly in one of his core art classes. Sasuke was majoring in fine arts, intending on becoming a curator in his family friend’s art museum, and had always enjoyed live figure sketching. It was mindless and he was good at it. He had always shown an aptitude towards drawing, starting with his usually gentle mother’s clean white walls and a bright pink crayon, that had ended in his ass getting whooped proper and good by her for the first and last time.

Naruto was again, naked, this time posing as their nude model surrounded by a bunch of apples and pears. Laughing inwardly at the metaphor (the majority of art students were definitely gay. Naruto was surrounded by fruits.) he set his easel up and paced his charcoals beside him, and flipped through his sketchbook to a blank page. Class was yet to start as the teacher Kakashi was always late with some bullshit excuse. Naruto caught his eye and flushed but then grinned and got off his stool with the linen draped around his torso.

“Hey! Remember me!?”

“Hard to, really” Sasuke droned. “A nude dude running up to them at 11pm selling candy? Most people do. And here we are. Meeting again, also in the flesh I see”. He quirked an eyebrow at Naruto and smirked in amusement, absentmindedly picking at his nails. He needed a new coat, the black was chipping off a bit.

“Oh yeah... well thanks again. A couple of my buddies got caught by the security by the south campus like you said, but I didn’t. And I managed to get 50 dollars that night!” He flashed white teeth. “I’m Naruto, but you probably also didn't forget”.

“Sasuke... I guess you’re our model today?” He watched as Naruto adjusted the linen, and inwardly thanked the gods for gracing him with an eyeful of the hottie again. He really had to get laid, being horny was annoying and distracting.

“Ahh yeah. Kakashi’s partner is a family friend, and they asked me to model as a favour today so.” He gestured as if to say ‘here i am’, and rolled his eyes. “I’m not always naked you know.” he suddenly said, tone a little defiant.

Sasuke hummed and then pointed as Kakashi entered the room, spouting crap about having to save a kid from a house burning down. Naruto Scurried off to his spot in the middle of the room, the room suddenly loud from a class full of irate cussing art students telling Kakashi to shut up and blow it out his hole and to start the class.

He dropped the cloth and began to pose and Sasuke contemplated. _Definitely the dick first_ , he decided, and started to sketch.

\--

“So you’re probably wondering why I’m naked again.”

“I’m not.” drawled Sasuke, from his spot on the couch in the party. Around him, the party was in full swing. People in various states of undress were drinking or rolling, hooking up in dim corners or drinking whatever from red cups that were around the house. Shikamaru, in a rare feat of incentive, had announced about a party that his friend was holding coincidentally at the frat house, and Sasuke had willingly gone along. He blew a cloud of smoke at Naruto, and lazily tilted his head.

Gone were the days of him being an introverted, self destructive emo boy, with his earphones permanently glued to his ears blasting Metallica, hating anything and everything. He really broke out of his shell during the sophomore year of high school, and discovered that he was weirdly enough, actually quite extroverted and talkative. Parties were great for socialising, though at the moment he was just trip sitting Shikamaru and another girl, Ino, who were both off their heads and draped around him.

“Oooh, hi Naruto!” tittered Ino. She was currently grabbed on to Sasuke, after they had made promises to have her do his nails properly, and Shikamaru was smoking fat white clouds on his other side. “Why are you only in boxers? Not that me and Sasuke mind” she winked. The black Armani boxer briefs really did cling, and Sasuke, who was already high as a kite, allowed himself to gawk and drink it up. Damn did he have a nice ass or what.

“Oh I lost at strip poker. Kiba’s currently holding my clothes hostage. Ummm, what do you mean?”

Ino stared at him in disbelief. “Duh you’re hot and anyone attracted to men right now is getting a real treat. Nice tattoo, by the way.”

“Wait? Sasuke, you’re gay?”

“...Most people realise”. Naruto looked thoughtful at that, and then sat on the empty chair opposite them. Ino returned to giggling away over him to Shikamaru, and Sasuke was left to engage with Naruto.

“Sai is friend of Kiba’s and he’s gay... But not to stereotype he just... acts pretty differently?”. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He knew Sai. Everyone knew Sai. Queen of the campus, and was as gay as the pope as religious. He had tried to hook up with Sasuke before they both realised they were bottoms. Even then, Sasuke didn’t look exactly straight and most people assumed correctly. The dude really was kind of dumb. “I guess since im from Florida uuh, I wasn’t exactly around gay people.”

“You’re a long way away from home to be in California here.”

“Wanted to get out. My family’s moved here permanently though now. Plus I got a full scholarship for football here. But I’m also majoring in physical sciences”.

They chatted for a while where Sasuke found out Naruto was currently playing as linebacker (of _course_ he was), foster homed dogs with his family, was currently on medication hence was the sole sober person at the party and also most assuredly, wore clothes whenever he was in class.

“...and I swear it’s just bad timing I don’t know why you always catch me with nothing on, but if you ever see a guy in an orange hoodie that’d be me so come say hi- HEY KIBA!!!!” catching sight of a brawny brown haired guy he jumped up and ran off, pushing past a laughing group of drunk giggling drama majors. He disappeared into the crowd, presumably to get his clothes back.

Sasuke shrugged and leaned back against Shikamaru, who then began a most interesting debate with him about post modern art and the effects of capitalism on it.

Fifty minutes later Sasuke murmured about having to take a piss, and found himself trapped by some gym junkie dude who was intent on making him come back home with him. Sighing inwardly, he wondered if he was going to have to bust out some of the old family martial arts to drop this ass . Normally maybe he would be up for a quickie, but the guy was piss drunk and honestly, Naruto was way hotter. Sasuke quickly quelled that thought, inwardly shouting “he’s straight!”

“I swear, you’re so pretty. As soon as I saw you I wanted to hook up. Come back to mine seriously?”

“No. Get out of my way.”

“C’mon man, one quick fuck. I’ll give you the time of my life.” _You with what pencil dick_ Sasuke thought scathingly and as he tried to step away the guy grabbed his arm. Just as Sasuke was about to flip the guy over into a choke hold, Naruto grabbed the guy and ripped him off Sasuke.

“He said no. Now get the fuck out.”

“Hey, mind your own fucking busine-” the guy turned around and paused. Sure he was jacked, but Nauto was taller, just as built, and obviously angry.

Naruto fumed and pushed the dude struggling and yelling away, where he and his frat bros then took him outside. Sasuke scratched his head and ignored the stares directed towards him from the commotion, and followed suit. He idly noted Kiba, Naruto and some other guy kicking the shit out of gym junkie dude. When they were done, Sasuke nodded towards them .

“Thanks guys. Really, I could have handled it.”

“No way man. We take this shit seriously. Any sexual harassment or sexual assault attempted in front of us ends up in the person getting beat.” Kiba frowned, panting a little. Sasuke offered them his joint and sat on the lawn, where they joined him in some kind of semi circle.

“Thanks again really. But I’m also in the jiu jitsu club here and did wrestling in high school. Nice of you to come to my rescue though, Naruto” he added towards the man. “My shining knight in armour” he said dryly, still flustered a little. Ok, so Naruto was hot and nice. That definitely felt dangerous.

“Yeah... it just pissed me off. Look if it happens again, call me.” He thrust his number at Sasuke that he for some reason had scrawled, ready in his pocket.” He was clothed again, in a black shirt and chinos, which Sasuke noted to him and Kiba guffawed at the comment as he puffed on the blunt Sasuke had passed him.

“Guy fucking sucks at poker... Don’t know why he insists on it instead of just being the dealer. Hey why don’t you come to our poker night next Friday.”

\--

Even after all the poker night Sasuke had attended, surprised at how pleasant and fun Naruto’s frat was, he became closer and closer to Naruto. It became a sort of tradition for Naruto and Sasuke to then meet up once a week and just hang out at Sasuke’s single in his dorm.

Between college work, football practice and Sasuke’s part time job at the on campus art store, they were both busy but for some reason, they would always make time for each other no matter how exhausted or tight on time they were.

They would also get lunch, help each other study at the library, hang together at parties.... somehow, without warning, Naruto suddenly became a part of Sasuke’s life as abruptly as the first time they met. He would wake up and fall asleep to messages from Naruto, and more often than not, Sasuke had to keep up his mental mantra of “ _Straight, straight, straight, straight, straight_ ”. Months of this had passed.

No good had ever come from falling for a straight dude. He’d know.

It was hard though. Naruto was always just so touchy and handsy, hugging him, touching his back, sliding his hand up his arm.... he obviously didn’t give a shit about Sasuke being gay or not, and was just so friendly and affectionate to everyone around him. Sasuke wanted to scream. He was always so sexually frustrated, and hadn’t felt like this since fucking middle school.

Once, one of his piercings had popped off and he was having a harder time than usual putting it back in. Without a word Naruto had taken it from his hand, knelt with Sasuke between his legs and put it back in the pierce hole. His face was so close that Sassuke could feel the warm breath on his face. He could smell Naruto's cologne, always a woodsy citrus scent, and the green flecks in Naruto’s blue eyes as he furrowed his brow and concentrated on Sasuke’s upper lobe, warm fingers occasionally brushing his face and ear.

Gaara and Shikamaru both gave him a long look as he left the dorms common wordlessly after that, not wanting to deal with the talk he knew they would give him. The sexual tension coming from him was probably thick enough to stab at with Gaara’s sculpture tools.

Holy shit if he didn’t jack himself to sleep after that though.

However the breaking point came when one day, Naruto came over to his room as usual. Sasuke had just finished a huge installation project for college, and was slumped tiredly on his bed, in only his black drawstring sweats, having successfully submitted his written essay as well. It’d been two weeks since he last had time to jerk off, and was about to implode in on himself.

A knock on his door sounded though, and Sasuke glared with hatred. Whoever it was needed to fuck off, until Naruto’s voice rang through the door.

“Yo, Sas I got you drinks.” Sasuke sighed and opened the door. He really was tired, but he also hadn’t seen Naruto the entire week, barely replying to his messages due to the workload. How the blonde managed to balance his social life, grades (now discovered that while Naruto was naturally air headed, he was actually academically a monster) and football practice was beyond him.

“Hey Naruto.” Naruto did a double take, seeing as Sasuke was topless. His eyes skipped up and down, probably because he’d never seen so much of Sasuke’s skin. Sasuke had a single nipple piercing and a couple of torso tattoos, so probably that was new to Naruto. There was a beat, and then Naruto held up a bag of drinks.

“I know you’ve been super busy but you deserve a break. Did you want to unload?” He seemed a bit flustered, but probably because Sasuke seemed to be a mess compared to how put together he normally was, and how Naruto had just dropped by without warning.

Sasuke grunted and stepped aside to let him in. Naruto dropped onto his bed, and tipped out a bunch of cans and bottles and even a new lighter for Sasuke. God, he was so fucking thoughtful. Sasuke was so fucked.

“You normally text before coming here.” Sasuke commented, before grabbing a can and opening it. He downed the drink in one go and sighed. God, Naruto really knew what hit the spot after such a gruelling assessment. Sitting down, he noted Naruto was unusually quiet, and grabbed a shirt and put it on. Naruto then broke out of whatever reverie he was having and cleared his throat.

“Ah yeah. My phone ran out of battery. Sai made me watch some gay porn with him, and that killed it. Boy that was weird”. Sasuke’s head shot up, and he started howling with laughter.

“Holy shit. How was that?”

“..Well he said my dick was probably small and I told him it wasn't, and he said to prove it. And then he put on a gay video to show me the dicks and I definitely am as big as those dudes” Naruto ranted.

“Fuck, that was him trying to get you to show him your dick.” At this point Sasuke was dying beside the red, howling. “Don’t worry dude, I've seen your dick, you’re packing”.

Naruto seemed somewhat mollified. “Uh yeah i don’t know why you’ve seen my dick so many times. It’s like the gods have made it some kind of running gag”.

Indeed, at the first poker party that Kiba invited him to, Naruto had once again lost so badly that he was even stripped of his socks and underwear and as penalty, was forced to spot the naked apron style for the rest of the night. Of course, Sasuke jerked to that, and of course, he had also remained fully clothed. He was way too good at poker and wasn't about to give everyone an eyeful of his junk willingly.

Sasuke was only mildly hiccuping at this point and pulled out his A3 sketch pad. “Remember when you modeled for us? We all had to draw your dick. Here look.” He thrust it at Naruto, who flipped through it.

“Damn I think you drew me way more well endowed than I am.” he said, pointing at one of the portraits. “but if you can, show Sai this to shut him up.”

Sasuke grinned and took the book back. “Nope, I’m perfect at rendering shit. Drew what mother nature gave you, man.”

Naruto was thinking again, seemingly lost in his thoughts, and silent for a minute. Sasuke just cracked open another beer and chugged it. He usually didn’t drink but he felt like he deserved to be buzzed after his nightmare week.

“That was my first gay porn you know.” Naruto suddenly said.

“Huh? Oh. What’d you think?” Sasuke was wondering why Naruto had brought it up again.

“It was... like any other porn I guess. I like tits. We all know that. But i also found it kind of hot.” Naruto admitted. Sasuke’s eyes widened a little. Well. That was new. He hummed a little and crumbled up the can, tossing it into his trash can. “...Does getting jerked off by a guy feel different?”

Sasuke shrugged, mind still rolling a little over Naruto’s omission of finding the gay sex hot. Absentmindedly, he rubbed one of his ear piercings. “Dunno what a girl is like. But like I guess guys are better? Or anyone posessing of a dick since they know more what to do. Honestly, I've had shit ones and godly ones. Man during summer camp, there was this dude called Orochimaru that was obsessed with me and he...”

The conversation deteriorated into them just exchanging bad jerk off stories. Sasuke had ended up in tears again after Naruto told him about getting so drunk he didn't realise the girl was pulling way too hard and almost cracked his dick, only to wake up hung over to a week of swollen dick. Naruto in turn was banging on the floor when Sasuke told him about the time his brother walked in on him with another guy, and just looked dead into Sasuke’s eyes and drawled “Mine’s bigger. This is why you’re the little brother” and walked off.

Wiping his tears away, Naruto finally calmed down and said “Damn I don’t know. I guess even people that have dicks wouldn’t automatically know what feels good to do to another dick. At this point, Sasuke was mildly drunk, otherwise he wouldn't have blurted out what he said that led them completely down the new path of relationship.

“I could jerk you off if you want,” he said jokingly, but Naruto’s eyes widened.

“Oh. Oh would you... do that?” He had an unreadable expression on his face. “You’re my best friend I guess. If you’re comfortable, well. I’m curious, I guess.” Flushed, Naruto, rubbed his neck sheepishly. He was flushing again, and Sasuke ran his tongue over his lips. Man, what the hell. Fucking hell yeah.

“Ok. Get comfortable.” While his face was neutral, Sasuke was hollering on the inside. He pulled open his drawer and grabbed the condoms and lube he kept (god, when was the last time he even did anything close to a hook up? Certainly not after being infatuated with Naruto for the last couple of months. He was so fucked).

Getting on his knees in front of Naruto, he frowned as he saw a slight tremble to Naruto’s hands. “Hey man. Let me know if you want me to stop. I won’t say anything and nothing changes” _Just two bros not being gay_ , he thought dryly to himself. _Platonic hand jobs here only_.

“No. I...It’s cool.” Naruto seemed to want to say something else, but stayed then stayed silent, eyes intense. Sasuke shrugged and went to town, unbuckling and unzipping |Nauto’s jeans.

For whatever reason, Naruto was already half hard, but that just made the job easier for Sasuke. He pulled Naruto’s cock out of his boxers, slicked his hand up and down the length, noting the way that Naruto’s breath had started hitching. He set a rhythm of pumping his hand up and down, occasionally twisting his hand and rubbing at the cock head, glancing up to see what reaction Naruto was having.

Currently Naruto was fisting at the sheets, hissing under his breath whenever Sasuke did a particular twist with his wrist. When Naruto moaned louder as Sasuke added his other hand, the sound shot straight to his own dick. Though weird and kind of clinical, the situation was also strangely hot. He liked having Naruto under his control, and liked seeing the man go to pieces.

Five minutes later, through a combination of Sasuke dragging, twisting and squeezing his hand up and down Naruto’s dick to base, Naruto let out a low groan and came all over Sasuke’s shirt.

There was a moment where Naruto just slumped backwards, panting and Sasuke wiped his hands on his already dirtied shirt.  
“So. There you go. Hope you enjoyed your first gay hand job.” Naruto seemed to want to say something but Sasuke slapped his hands over his mouth. “Don’t ruin the afterglow. I’m gonna pass out now, I’m fucking tired.” Naruto held his tongue and nodded, and stood up and fixed his belt.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Sasuke?” he asked almost hesitantly at the door.

“Yah.” Sasuke vaguely remembered answering, before he conked out from the mixture of sleep deprivation and alcohol, still covered in Naruto’s cum.

\--

Sasuke woke up the next morning pissed and head pounding. What the fuck. He had more self control than that. Now he had jeopordised his relationship with his best friend, he admonished himself. _Fucking kill me if he decides that was disgusting and stops wanting to be friends. Can’t blame him though._ His anxiety flared up as he imagined Naruto announcing to the world that Sasuke had given him a handy, and now he never wanted to see Sasuke again.

Then again, he pondered, looking down at his shirt. It was now crusted with Naruto’s spunk, and he pulled it off. Dude must have had a good time all things considered, to blow his load after only 10 minutes of a hand job. Then again, Sasuke was a god at hand jobs, he thought sagely. Looking around, he grabbed his phone, noting that Naruto had charged it for him at some point, and also placed a water bottle with painkillers at his side. Fuck.

Steeling himself for the messages of disgust or rejection, he almost did a double take at the messages. Naruto was apologetic. What the hell?

> Hey Sasuke. Hope the hangover isn’t too bad.

> I feel like I took advantage of you being drunk last night. I didn’t even realise you were so far gone. I’m so sorry.

> I’ll come around three to apologise as well in person. Understandable if you want space or you don’t want to see me though.

Sasuke's fingers flew over the keyboard as he texted naruto back to come over, and he glanced over at the clock. It was already 2:30pm. Jesus he really did pass out well and proper. Grimacing, he forced down half the bottle of water and popped the pain killers in his mouth and went to his tiny bathroom to clean up.

After showering, he felt more proper and pulled on clean clothes, and stared at himself in the reflection. Ok so he gave his straight best friend a hand job. So what. He’d bet tonnes of friends did that, in a desperate bid to convince himself to calm down. He’d just have to apologise to Naruto, crack some jokes, and they’d go back to their previous relationship and play Resident Evil for the rest of the afternoon. Fucking solid.

He spun around when the door was knocked and he almost tripped as he opened the door for Naruto. He looked terrible. Unlike sasuke, he looked like he didn’t sleep well, with dark shadows under his eyes. He looked remorseful and Sasuke felt a tug in his chest. The guy was usually so.... cheerful. Being guilty or sad or depressed or whatever he was totally wasn’t his look. That was Sasuke's gig, he was the resident emo of their dorm.

“Sasuke-”

“Naruto-” they both stopped and stared.

Sasuke sighed and motioned Naruto in. “Ok before you apologise,” he warned, as Naruto opened his mouth again “just know that i got way more drunk towards the end of the night. I was still half sober when I offered to touch your dick. Whatever, we both consented and you don’t need to apologise. If anything, I should apologise. Being stupid isn’t an excuse, and i know you’re straight.”

Naruto’s mouth hung open for a second, and he breathed out. “No, I still feel the urge to apologise. I hope you don't feel like... like I was using you to just... I don’t know. I hope you didn’t feel used.”

“Fuck no. We both wanted it. Let’s not make this awkward and just…. Move on. Nodding towards the open door, Sasuke forced a small smile. “Let’s go get breakfast.”

The awkward atmosphere lifted a little as Naruto hesitntly smiled back. “Ok. Ok then. My treat bro. There’s this place with killer vegan crossiants..”

Sasuke sighed. Thank god, he could now go back to doing everything in his power to ignore how Naruto made him feel. This was just a one off and they could forget all about it. Everything will go back to normal. Shit, I’ll force it to go back to normal.

\--

Exept of course, it fucking didn’t. It happened again. This time, Naruto, ever the inquisitive soul, came in waving his phone with a video playng of two guys rubbing their dicks together on it after announcing that he researched gay sex some more out of geniune curiosity.

Sasuke immediately felt a headache come on. Naruto had insisted that it was only fair that he pleasure Sasuke back after last time. Sasuke by this point had told Naruto to shut up and forget about it, but Naruto had honest to god pouted, and insisited it was only fair for him to pleasure Sasuke back. He’d caved in, feeling his resolve crumble, and told himself he had only relented to stop Naruto from worsening his headache and besides, Naruto had pointed out unnecessarily after he observed Sasuke rub his temples, that _getting off totally cures head aches, bro_.

  
It wasn’t ground breakingly good at first, but seeing as it was Naruto’s hands on him, it may as well have been.

Naruto had pulled Sasuke’s pants down, and had just been clumsily just rubbing his hands over his cock with the lube he warmed up before. To Sasuke’s mortification though, he did start getting hard. Fucking shit, Naruto’s hand was just so big and warm and goddamn, seeing him try so hard was cute.

Eventually Naruto had coaxed Sasuke into his lap, pulling Sasuke onto him and hiking his legs around him. Sasuk begins to protest at first but then Naruto brings his dick to Sasuke’s and holds both in his fist and begins moving, stopping Sasuke’s words in their tracks.

Sasuke gasped as Naruto begin pumping his hand up and down, throwing his head back and closing his eyes, mouth falling open. He missed the blazing look in Naruto’s eyes, as he stared intently at Sasuke’s face, drinking it all in. Sasuke lasted an embarassingly short time when Naruto suddenly brought his over hand over Sasuke’s sensitive head, and he came with a small whine all over Naruto’s hand.

When he opened his eyes, Naruto’s eyes are blazing and almost predatory as he lifted his hands up and lazily lapped up their cum.

\--

By the next week Sasuke doesn’t even fight it. Naruto off handedly mentioned how he saw a video on nipple play, and Sasuke wordlessly striped off and sat in Naruto’s lap. Having realised that Sasuke was sensitive as they came, Naruto went to town on his neck and chest, sucking and laving at the areas that made Sasuke pant. He spent a long time sucking and biting and playing with both nipples, paying especially loving care to Sasuke’s pierced nipple, truly a tit lover through and through.

He made Sasuke come untouched, murmuring how hot it was to Sasuke in his ear. Sasuke swears throughout his entire orgasm, and Naruto continued to suck even after Sasuke panted and cried, overstimulated and shaking as he clings to Naruto’s head.

\--

Sasuke, for once was the first to bring up their next activity.

“So. Blowjobs.” Or bro jobs, his head had quipped. He had long resigned himself to these booty calls. Naruto paused his zombie shooting on Sasuke’s console and looked over at him, eyes widening at first, and then darkening.

“You want me to give you one?” He asks, and Sasuke snorts.

“Hell no. You’d probaby be all teeth but I, however have a suprise for you.” Grinning ferally, Sasuke pulled Naruto onto the bed, and kneeled between his legs.

He unzipped Naruto’s pants and mouthed at the clothed dick. When it started to stiffen, he brought his dick out. Squirting lube in his hands, he started to slick up Naruto’s hardened length, noting the quiet hitched voice and Naruto’s hands grabbing at his comforter. He started moving his wrist, and then leaned in to licked at Naruto’s head, tasting his precum. God, the guy really was hung.

Naruto’s hands moved to his head and suddenly stopped him, staring down at him with wide eyes.

“Holy shit, Sasuke you-” Sasuke poked his tongue out, eyes gleaming in mischief. He’d gotten his tongue pierced on impulse months ago when Gaara was getting a new tattoo, and finally had the chance to test it out. Actually, he was surprised Naruto hadn't even noticed his week of mumbling while his tongue healed up.

“Like it?” he purred, and then without preamble, shoved Naruto entire cock down his throat. Thanking whatever deity for his lag of gag reflex (something very handy for Naruto's horse dick, he thought sardonically) he began to bob his head and move his tongue over Naruto dick, while working his hand over the balls.

Naruto’s breathing got more uneven and his hands had moved to fist Sasuke’s dark hair

“Fuuuuuuck” groaned Naruto. He looked up through his lashes at Naruto who had his eyes closed, as if he was struggling to keep himself in check. Sasuke backed off with a soft pop.

“You can throat fuck me too, if you want. No gag reflex” he smirked. Naruto looked like a deer caught in daylights, and stammered.

“I- I don’t want to hurt you dude. You- GUH” Sasuke engulfed everything again, this time sucking more and encouraging Naruto to move his hips. Eventually, he felt Naruto tremble against him and popped off once more.

“Where do you want to cum? In my mouth? My face? My chest?” he asked as he swept his shirt off and licked a stripe from the Naruto’s cock base to head.

“U-uuh, your, fuck Sasuke, your face” Naruto panted out. His hips jerked as he came, and he moaned loud and low, chest heaving as he came onto Sasuke’s face. Most landed on his cheek, some on his mouth, and on his chest, and Sasuke licked, pink tongue swiping the liquid into his mouth, swallowing and then opening to show Naruto his empty mouth.

Naruto had then proceeded thoroughly to show Sasuke with his mouth just how he wasn’t bad at sucking dick, and after Sasuke had to tap out after the third round, he too had to aquiece.

\--

The first time Sasuke had let Naruto fuck him properly was after exams. Pent up, sexually frustrated and beyond exhausted, they’d celebrated the end of exams with their friends together, before heading back to Naruto’s place together. Sasuke was drunk again, but was intent on having Naruto properly fuck him this time.

Stripping Naruto off as soon as they entered his room, he’d sucked Naruto off once, and then pushed him onto the bed. Naruto had tried to get up, and Sasuke pushed him down again, got on top and feverishly grinded Naruto’s monster dick against his still clothed ass. Naruto had then put his hands on Sasuke’s ass and waist, and ground back.

Having naruto’s hands on him was always earth shattering, with him murmuring dirty talk under him, faster, harder, like that yeah, was making Sasuke shake with need, almost to the point of him just cumming in his pants right there and then. Sasuke then got an idea, pulled himself off Naruto, stripped, leaving only his unbuttoned shirt.

“Say Naruto, want to watch me stretch myself for you? Wanna see how I prep myself for butch daddy here?” he’d teasingly scratched his hand down Naruto’s chest, Naruto hissing as he raked over a nipple.

Sauke smoothed his expression into a face of innocence, as he pulled out the bottle of lube and moved forwards to swing his legs around Naruto’s shocked face, legs side by side of his head.

“God sasuke, let me-” Sasuke slapped Naruto’s hands away, and smirked.

“Shut up, just watch.” Taking in the way Naruto's pupils had blown and his ragged, breathing, Sasuke slowly drizzled his fingers with the lube. Smirking wider at the way Naruto's eyes never left his fingers, he leant back and started to insert two fingers up to his knuckle. He was already loose (no thanks to a bout of gratuitous self servicing from the night before, frustrated and annoyed that naruto’s exams and his art projects had kept them away from their weekly mutual jerk offs), he’d moaned when he brushed against his prostate.

Scissoring himself open more for show, Sasuke was pleased to note Naruto’s breathing get even rougher and fist at the sheets as he added a third finger.

“Bet you wanna get in here now, here” he teased. “If only there was someone with thicker, bigger fingers than mine to loosen me up. Even better if you take your fat cock and shove it insid-”

He suddenly felt himself getting turned onto his stomach, Naruto having flipped him over, currently in the process of pulling Sasuke to his knees, and his hips up. Startled, he looked back to see naruto, eyes smouldering and half lidded. He smirked behind his shoulder and just batted his eyes coquettishly.

Then Naruto did something he did not expect. He started eating sasuke’s ass out.

Sasuke whimpered and cried as he felt Naruto suck and mouth at his hole, and then tongue and lap at him. Holy shit, he really didn’t think Naruto would be willing to even try, so never brought it up. Dick harder than wood, he reached to grasp his cock only to feel Naruto bat away his hands the same way he did to him before, and felt Naruto start to insert and pump his fingers into him.

The fingers curled and prodded into him in a way that made sasuke see white, and he almost came before Naruto's hand tightened around his grip around Sasuke’s dick. Sasuke gasped and pleaded to Naruto, a stream of garble falling from his mouth.

“You don't get to come until I'm inside you, and I make you come with my dick” Naruto had growled, and Sasuke felt the head of his dick slowly start to enter his hole. The stretch and burn was relished with delight by sasuke, moaning the whole time. An authoritative Naruto was new, and Sasuke thought that submitting to Naruto for a change was actually a nice change of pace.

Naruto’s hands had moved to grip his hips, and Sasuke vaguely wondered if the iron vice grip would give him bruises tomorrow.

Naruto bottomed out, panting, and paused for a second. Then, he let go of Sasuke’s cock, hand winding into his dark hair, and began a brutal pace, slamming into Sasuke's ass. His dick hit Sasuke’s prostrate head on with each thrust, Sasuke almost screaming as he muffled himself with his hand.

“No. Let me hear you.” Naruto had snarled, grabbing his hand and pinning it behind his back. He began his violent thrusting again, Sasuke crying out in earnest.

“N-naruto, my throat, hold my throat and choke me” he’d moaned, and Naruto had flipped him over. Darkened blue eyes staring intensely back into his, Naruto grasped Sasuke’s throat loosely, and then pushed down. One, two, three, four, five, counted sasuke as his breath shortened, air restricted by naruto. Naruto then let up, and slowly pulled in and out of Sasuke's ass, then suddenly jerked in sharply, changing the temple to pull more strangled cries out of sasuke.

“Hnnghn” gasped Sasuke as Naruto pushed down on his throat again, snapping his hips, and that was it. He came over himself, one hand scrabbling on the sheets, the other clawing down Naruto’s back, moaning and crying out. Naruto also pulled out, finishing onto Sasuke's chest. Giving sasuke a moment to catch his breath, naruto grinned and pulled sasuke into his lap.

Slapping each of sasuke's ass cheeks twice , he grinned, licked sasuke’;s ear and murmured into “I hope you’re up for round two. Time to ride me this time, sweet cheeks.

Their exhaustion was momentarily forgotten for the duration of the night. Shikamaru was banging on sasukes door by 5am, telling them to shut the fuck up and cut it out.

\--

Weeks had passed like this, with Naruto pinning Sasuke down and they two fucking like animals during the winter break. No surface was safe from them, and Gaara had come down to them one day, caught in the act, and left, muttering about disinfecting the common room couch afterwards.

Sasuke was thankful for the cooling weather, as he had started needing to wear turtle necks to cover his neck from the marks that Naruto made, to the amusement of his friends. But Sasuke was not amused. He’d fallen too deep in his feelings for Naruto.

The feelings he didn’t want. He hated that he knew what intimacy with Naruto felt like. Naruto treated him even more affectionately than before, sometimes wrapping his arm around him, sometimes grabbing his wrist to lead him to a new bar or food place and paying for him, insisting that he owed Sasuke that much.

He’d started to pull away little by little. If Naruto had noticed, he didn’t mention it, but Sasuke would move away from Naruto in public, even if it pained him to do so. He’d stopped texting Naruto back as much as before too, restraining himself from automatically sending a reply whenever his pinged with the ringtone he had personally set for Naruto.

Sasuke was afraid, simply put. He had his reasons. He was scared that Naruto would find out that his feelings went far beyond the physical, how badly Sasuke had wanted to just continue Naruto holding his hand and his casual touches. He couldn’t stop thinking about how he had just wanted to hold Naruto’s face, kiss him on the cheek, while they laughed at whatever stupid movie they picked for the night.

What the fuck, what the actual fuck, he was acting like some simpering maiden and he’d rather walk off the highest building roof top than ever admit it to himself, and to Naruto.

By that point, Shikamaru and Ino had started dating, and Ino would come over and give Sasuke shit about his feelings, having long ago already forced how Sasuke felt over Naruto to her.

Ino had huffed and sighed, and Sasuke had moped. He didn’t want the burden of being in love with someone he knew he had no chances with. He’d seen all the cheerleaders and sorority girls simper over naruto when his team won the last game of the season that naruto had invited him to watch, and bitterly left the game afterwards and just opted to text him his congratulations. He couldn’t bear to be around that.

Naruto had a rep. He was a frat boy. He was a _straight boy_ , Sasuke reminded himself periodically, and whatever this was, was just some short term period of experimentation that straight people usually went through at college. It was already good enough that someone as golden and large as life as Naruto treated a random emo fag like Sasuke so well, to the point where he declared they were best friends.

Brooding, Sasuke lay his head in Ino’s lap.

“You know sasuke, all this self doubt you have. I don't know, I really dont think Naruto is as straight as you claim him to be.” Ino said gently, running her hands through his hair. He'd gotten it done recently, now sporting a blue-black tint.

She was sad that one of her now closest friends was sad. Shikamaru had gone out to the dispensary to get Sasuke a pick-me-up, and right now Sasuke was just being depressed and sulky. He’d told Ino about why he was so hesitant over naruto, and she understood why.

The first time he confessed to a boy he liked in highschool at the age of thirteen, it had blown up in his face. Sasuke was also from the south where this behavior was not tolerated, much less accepted. After being humiliated by the boy, who turned out to be as homophobic as everyone else, he had his sexuality broadcasted and mocked throughout the years. He’d been beaten down, emotionally and physically, until he learned to defend himself through building up a violent and caustic persona.

Sasuke had engaged in self-destructive behavior until he was 17, until when Gaara transferred in, the other freak autistic weirdo where they began to become friends and looked out for each other. They had then both moved to california together as soon as they had been accepted into college, a more accepting and liberal area, intent on moving on from their respective awful experiences.

She could sense his trauma holding him back. But she genuinely thought Sasuke was also delusional. Could he not see the searing stares Naruto gave him whenever they were together? God, he really was fucking blind. Even Ino was taken aback by the sheer want and intention behind those stares of Naruto, jesus.

“No way would he ever like me back Ino. I’m 5’9 with no boobs and I'm a dirt poor art major. I’m a stoner with issues, who hates football to the high heavens and my favourite TV show is ‘Scrubs’. What makes you think that I’m a catch in any way.” The self loathing from Sasuke hurt Ino, and she felt tears prickle at her eyes. She adored Sasuke, who was so gentle and smart, and just a good guy who deserved so much more.

Ino pulled him up and hugged him, and then pulled him back and shook Sasuke limply by the shoulders. “You idiot. You have so many guys and girls fawning over you. You’re so hot dude, I totally had a crush on you before I got together with shikamaru.” Sasuke looked at her in bemusement. “Well, ok. Your choice in TV shows suck. But did you know that Naruto likes ‘The office’? You guys both have pathetic taste.”

Sniffing, she stood up and marched into the kitchen for more tea.

“I’m pathetic, but Naruto isn't.” He hollered at her.

“Fucking simp.” She yelled back. She came back in holding another mug for Sasuke. “Look, there’s another party that Deidara is holding tonight. Come along? You know how much of a horn dog he is. There’s gonna be hotties of all genders... girls.... guys.. enbies... whatever. Have your pick of the crop. I'm not telling you to get over Naruto, but I can't stand another afternoon of your pining.”

She sipped at her mug and sighed. “OK. Tell Shikamaru when he’s back that I've gone back to my dorm to get ready for the party. Tonight’s theme is “latex and bondage” she snorted. “The frat boys will be there too. If I catch you making eyes at Naruto tonight and not hooking up with anyone else, I'll punch you.” She kissed sasuke on the forehead and grabbed her bag, leaving Sasuke to continue brooding in his blanket of self loathing.

\--

Sasuke had pulled Gaara away from his newest sculpture, complaining that Gaara had been ignoring him for a whole month to chip away at marble. Gaara had agreed, and the two had set off for Deidera’s place. Sasuke in spirit of the theme, wore a pair of tight pleather pants that he rairly busted out anymore - his underaged club kid days were over but they showed his ass off. He also wore a mesh shirt with nothing underneath, nervously fiddling with the hem as they approached the thumping music. People were already laughing and drinking on the porch, some eyeing him and gaara as they went through the door.

Frazzled when he spotted Naruto as soon as he went through the door, the fight in him completely disappearing as he just went for a beeline to the crumb covered couch. Gaara sat next to him.

“I’m not ever gonna get over him” Sasuke muttered, watching as Naruto laughed and waved his hands at a group of girls conversing with him, the girls wearing nothing but bustiers, nipple pasties and garters. Naruto hadn’t bothered even trying, wearing his customary orange hoodie and black jeans, standing out like an eyesore in the sea of black leather clad, half naked guests.

“You could just ignore him,” Gaara said, drinking from a six pack of Pabst blue ribbon beer beside him. Normally Sasuke was filled with more energy, but tonight he was just droopy. Gaara honestly didn’t see what Sasuke saw in the guy. “Distance yourself like you already are, and eventually it’ll get less intense. Ghosting always works.”

Sasuke frowned, and then nodded. “You’re right. I’m over it.” It hurt him all over again to think of pulling away from his best friend but well…. He caught Naruto’s eye who threw him a grin, who then went back to conversing with the girls. “Gaara, if I buy you lunch for a week, would you make out with me?”

Gaara barely blinked. “One month and you can give me tongue” he said, amused. Before the arrival of Naruto in Sasuke's life, both he and Sasuke had slept together before - Gaara certainly wasn’t interested in Sasuke and vice versa, but sometimes it was easier to just get released that way. Besides, Gaara was a stud. Sasuke could certainly do with a distraction.

“Deal”. Just as Sasuke climbed into gaara’s lap, winding his arms around and pressed his mouth to Gaara’s, he was suddenly torn off him and thrown back onto the sofa. Naruto had punched Gaara, who was sitting on the floor, expression still blank. Naruto glared at the both of them, and then stormed out the house. Everyone stared, and Ssuke cursed.

“What the fuck was that.” Sasuke seethed, pulling Gaara up from the floor, checking his face for any damage.

Gaara simply smiled, a rare display of emotion on his face and rubbed his cheek. “You owe me two months worth of lunch. Go after him.” Sasuke, still shocked, let go of Gaara's face and ran off after naruto. He caught Naruto leaving the garden into the dark street, and tackled him down, and put him into a strangle hold.

“Now are you going to tell me what the fuck that was, or so god help you I will snap your arm right here and right now” Sasuke snarled, his hold solid against Naruto, who was still struggling. Naruto went limp upon hearing Sasuke’s voice.

“Holy shit you weren’t kidding about being part of the jiu jitsu club” was all Naruto said. Sasuke felt the vestiges of his old rage bloom inside his chest - friend or not he was ready to break Naruto.

“Explain. Now.” Sasuke spat.

“I... got jealous.” Naruto admitted. Sasuke furrowed his brow in confusion and let Naruto go. Both scrambled to stand up.

“The fuck of. You know you’re my best friend as well?”

“No... seeing you.. all over him. I hated that. I got angry.”

Sasuke snorted. “And? I’ve seen you play tonsil hockey with al the sosority girls even when we were fucking. I don’t punch them and then storm out on you. We were never exclusive.”

“But what if I wanted us to be?!” Naruto suddenly burst out, eyes meeting to sasukes. His eyes were blazing with anger; he'd only seen it once, after Naruto had beat up the guy trying to hook up Sasuke before. Something clicked then. Sasuke hastily checked Deidera’s house, thankful that the booing music was drowning their conversation out.

“You mean… you were jealous of the thought of Gaara with me? Then the lunches and dinners... you holding my wrist, your arm around me... that was you trying to court me?”

“Yes.” Naruto said, frustrated. “I stopped fucking with anyone else a month after when we started doing things with each other. You haven't noticed? I was trying to get you to date me, but you never noticed.” Naruto closed his eyes, suddenly exhausted and dropped to the road curb, examining the sure to be bruise on his arm from hitting the cement when Sasuke took him down.

“What the fuck. But you’re straight.” Sasuke gritted out. Naruto sighed again.

“I don’t know what I am. And honestly? I don’t care either. But Sasuke, I just know that I like you.” Naruto took a deep breath. “I was dunno, attracted to you the first time I saw you. When I ran up to you naked yelling about chocolate bars. But I had to sort through a lot of things... This is a first for me.”

Both were silent for a moment. Sasuke’s head was spinning and he pressed his hands to his eyes.  
Naruto continued when he realised Sasuke was going to stay silent. He looked up to Sasuke, an almost hopeless look in his eyes. “When I started to touch you, it fully started to click. It wasn’t just anything experimental or temporary, if that’s what you were thinking Sasuke” he finished quietly.

There was a beat of silence, where Sasuke was for once, speechless. Naruto pulled Sasuke by the wrist closer to him, gently running his thumb over Sasuke’s old self harm scars.

“You’re a frat boy. You have a reputation.” Sasuke bit out.

Naruto shrugged. “Don’t care. I was never hung up on that stuff ever.”  
“But I’m mean. I'm bitchy, I have anger problems and I have… issues,” murmured Sasuke, suddenly close to tears. “You’re so alive. And curious about the world, and loving to everyone. I’m just...”.

Narutop shook his head, bringing in Sasuke’s wrist to lay a soft kiss on it. “I love you sasuke. You’re mean and bitchy and yeah, you’re definitely moody some days. But beyond that, you’re strong. You’re so fiercely intelligent, you’re protective of your friends, and I don’t know what happened in your past, but I know you’re fully capable of growing past it. You’re hot too, by the way.”

Sasuke breathed out. Maybe he did deserve the happiness. Naruto seemed to promise him. He’d been so deeply in denial, so intent on protecting himself that he’d completely shut Naruto out in the attempt at self preservation.

Naruto grinned. His smile then faltered when he noticed Sasuke's eyes gleaming with tears. “I’m sorry, I’ll back off if-” Sasuke suddenly moved in to kiss him, for the first time since they started sleeping together. Naruto heatedly kissed him back, pulling him into him on the curb. For a solid half a minute, the two kissed each other hard, as if to convey the depth of the feelings both had been struggling with for the past month. Panting, they both stared back at each other, both grinning.

“Fucking idiot himbo” mumbled Sasuke, but he smiled shakily as he looked at Naruto, thumbs tracing over his face. Naruto smiled back.

“If you’ll have this himbo... “

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction and idk. Hope u enjoyed. Stoner Sasuke is my fav for sure, he definitely knows how to have a good time. If you catch any errors it's because I have long asf stiletto nails right now and have a hard time typing right now.


End file.
